


By The Seaside

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Diving, Drabble, Gen, Seashells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 23:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Collects-Many-Seashells absolutely adored the beach.





	By The Seaside

Collects-Many-Seashells absolutely adored the beach. This was at least partially because she loved the water. She found peace beneath the waves. She waded into the sparkling water, enjoying the feeling of it against her scales. Then she took a breath and dived. As she plunged deeper and deeper, her gaze was drawn to a pale pink object in the gloom. She swam closer until the object revealed itself to be a seashell half-buried in the sand. Reaching forward, Collects-Many-Seashells plucked the seashell out of the sand and swam to the surface. She had a new addition to her growing collection.


End file.
